


I Love The Eternal Recurrence

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: Gen, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: Until humanity decides to move forward, Wilhelm will continue to use the Eternal Recurrence. A parody of I Love Loop Tanchou by AVTechNO.





	

While it repeats endlessly, the Eternal Recurrence will have to stop someday  
However, until humanity grows up, it will continue to be used  
Without any hesitation, I will continue to push the Eternal Recurrence forward  
And accept everything it takes and gives to humanity  
It’s not a permanent solution,  
But until humanity decides they want to work towards one, this shall be used

It’s what I guide humanity towards  
It’s what I would like humanity to reject  
People wonder how it was created  
Only a few can answer that question,  
And they won’t until it’s too late

While they don’t know, I keep forcing the universe to repeat,  
And it will only stop until humanity decides to take a stand  
While everyone has heard of the end of the world,  
Few have heard of the Recurrence that saves it

Humanity keeps pushing for the Eternal Recurrence  
Until they decide to move forward, I shall behave as I always do  
Due to the Recurrence, everyone always forgets the past  
Not even I am exempt from this rule  
However, I shall keep working towards the Eternal Recurrence  
Until humanity decides that they want something different

Finally, humanity has broken the loop  
They’ll have to make their own solution now  
They’ll have to rely less on me, as I shall be in the shadows

After awhile, humans grew sick of the Recurrence,  
And they decided to smash it to bits and restore Yeshua  
Humanity is finally standing on its own two feet  
This is what they should truly be like, flowing towards the future


End file.
